


More Hearts Than Mine

by radicallyred



Series: College Collage [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, Cute boys in love, Fluff, M/M, Meeting mom, Song fic, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: "I feel like I should warn you that Ma falls in love a little faster than I do. And Bucky will match you drink for drink, even buy them for you, but he’ll pretend that he doesn’t like you.”or the one where they talk about Tony meeting Steve's mom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: College Collage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	More Hearts Than Mine

**Author's Note:**

> title and fic inspiration after the song "More Hearts Than Mine" by Ingrid Andress 
> 
> This is mostly focused on the dialogue, so the writing itself isn't my usual flare

“I can’t wait to show you Brooklyn,” Steve says with a smile, squeezing Tony’s hand where it hangs between them. They’re walking home from the bar they frequent, having just decided to pay Steve’s mom a visit for spring break. Tony smiles and pulls himself into Steve’s side.

“It feels like I’ve been there before, from what you’ve been telling me for, what, the last six months?” Steve chuckles and blushes a little. “But, I really can’t wait.” Steve tugs him impossibly closer to press a kiss on his head. They reach their apartment, well, Tony’s apartment; Steve has his own closer to Boston College, sharing it with a couple of guys Tony can’t remember the names of, but all the good bars are over here and he lives alone. 

“Ma will probably make us sleep in separate bedrooms,” Steve says with a frown. “Hell, she’ll probably make me take the couch so she can check in on me. Oh, bring a shirt for church, because we’ll definitely go.” Tony groans and toes his shoes off. “Hey, there’s a reason I don’t go to church while I’m here. Ma’s traditional, though.” Their conversation takes a pause as they get ready for bed; Steve taking a quick shower and Tony turning down the bed and changing into pajamas (one of Steve’s t-shirts and boxers). They switch when Steve walks in looking delicious in just a towel wrapped around his waist. When Tony returns, he’s a little disappointed to see Steve is (mostly) clothed and in bed. He flicks off the light and cuddles up to him. 

“I feel like I should warn you that Ma falls in love a little faster than I do,” Steve says quietly, then, after a few moments, laughs to himself. “And Bucky. He’s the closest thing I have to a brother, you know this. He will match you drink for drink, buy them for you, but he’ll pretend that he doesn’t like you.” Tony rolls to his side to look at Steve’s face. 

“Rhodey did the same thing,” Tony points out. Steve laughs. 

“He did. Being overprotective must be a James thing.” Tony laughs and lays his head on Steve’s chest. 

“Tell me more?” He asks. “About what to expect, I mean.” Steve hums, a pensive look crossing his face. 

“Okay. Peggy, my first girlfriend, will ask a millon questions. She’ll say anything, and I mean anything, to make you blush. She’s good at that. Then there’s my high-school friends. God, this is so embarrassing, but we called ourselves the Howling Commandos. It’s a long story, Dugan tells it best. Anyway. They’ll buy you drinks and fill you in about all the crazy nights I can’t outlive.” Tony smiles evilly at this. 

“Mr. Rogers! Are you telling me you were a bad boy in high school?” Steve groans, a smile playing on his lips anyway. 

“I wouldn’t say bad boy,” Tony snorts. 

“What would you call it, then, Shakespeare?” Steve thinks for a moment. 

“Rebellious.” 

“Tomato, tomahto.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Is there more?” Steve bites his lip and scowls a bit.

“I’m not trying to scare you off,” He begins. “But, if we break up, I’ll be fine. I mean, not really, I’m in pretty deep. But you’d be breaking more hearts than mine. Ma feels every heartbreak I go through. Bucky, too. He’d bring whiskey and lie, saying he never really liked you.” They stare at each other in the dark, not saying a word. Tony moves his hand up to caress Steve’s cheek. 

“It’s a good thing I’m in pretty deep, too. Just thinking about breaking up is enough to make me nauseous.” Steve presses their foreheads together and inhales deeply. 

“I love you, Tony.” Tony kisses him deeply, running his fingers over Steve’s cheeks. 

“I love you too, Steve. So much.”


End file.
